Un heredero para el Clan
by Katarina Nara
Summary: Un amor construído en base a una relación inexistente, un hijo concebido por las decisiones erróneas... Un clan que no entendía de razones, solo de condiciones, ¿qué podría salir de todo eso?
1. Un heredero para el Clan

**Otra historia locamente rara (?) **

**Fue una ocurrencia, a ver que sale de todo esto. Espero les agrade, a las que ya siguen mis historias de esta pareja ya sabrán la mecánica. Hasta la próxima. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

**— Diálogo —**

— _Pensamientos —_

**Advertencias: **

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas, lenguaje inapropiado.

**Personajes: **Neji | Sakura.

**Género: **Romance.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

**U**n heredero para el Clan.

**.**

_"Cuando Dios desea enviar un desastre sobre una persona, primero le envía un poco de suerte para que goce y ve si puede recibirla de una manera decorosa. Cuando Dios desea enviar bendiciones sobre una persona, primero le envía un poco de desventuras para ver cómo puede soportarlas."_

* * *

Desesperada y nerviosa.

Con la mirada triste y filosa.

Sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, miraba a través de los cristales de las ventanas el jardín tan grande. Hermoso, lleno de flores multicolores mientras unas aves y un colibrí se paseaban frente a ella, regocijándose de su libertad cuando ella había perdido la suya.

Pronto anochecería, pronto tendría que sucumbir a sus obligaciones y no era algo que quisiera decir; ni sentir.

— _Es hora de que atiendas a tus deberes como esposa. _— resonó la fuerte voz de Hiashi en aquella habitación, su mirada perlada estaba puesta intensamente en su pequeña figura. Se sintió cohibida y diminuta ante el porte de ése hombre, sus facciones duras atemorizaban a cualquiera —. _Es hora de que el matrimonio sea consumado y nos den un heredero para la rama secundaria. _

Sus ojos verdes buscaron con desesperación a Neji, éste se mantenía impasible y estoico. Pero la verdad es que no tenía el valor de mirarla a la cara, porque sabía que no podía brindarle la solución que buscaba.

— _P-Pero… _

— _Firmaste el acuerdo, no hay pero que valga. Debe hacerse. _— dijo duramente Hiashi con el ceño fruncido, era obvio que estaba molesto por la réplica de la Haruno. Ésta calló y tembló temerosa —. _Mañana vendremos a comprobar la consumación del matrimonio. Es todo. _— dicho eso se retiró sin lugar a réplica.

El patriarca del Souke se retiró y los dejó sumidos en el mutismo, la pelirosa buscó al Hyūga con aflicción pero éste solo se retiró y ni siquiera la miró. No podía hacerlo, no tenía el valor de hacerlo…

Ese matrimonio ya era un error, ahora esto era peor. Y no podían retrasarlo, ya llevaban meses retrasándolo… Simplemente el consejo se cansó de las negativas, de las excusas. Sencillamente se les acabó todo, a Neji le cortaron las misiones, las salidas y lo confinaron a estar metido en la casa solo firmando y revisando asuntos diplomáticos.

A ella le quitaron las idas al hospital, sus entrenamientos y progresos; ahora estaba desterrada a permanecer metida las 24h del día entre esas cuatro paredes haciendo tareas domésticas, y ayudándole a su esposo en alguna que otra labor del Clan como la matriarca de este. Sakura se encontraba a punto de enloquecer, estaba en una delgada línea en la que su razón ya no encontraba un apoyo a lo correcto.

Y en el fondo, sabía que parte de este problema y de la situación en la que ahora se encontraba era suyo. Tanto era su afán por olvidar al Uchiha que ni siquiera lo pensó cuando Tsunade le hizo el comentario, se propuso a sí misma y aun cuando lo hizo, no pensó que en realidad la fueran a considerar. Gran error, tenía los requisitos que buscaban. Inteligente, dedicada, aprendiz de uno de los legendarios Sannin pero sobre todo… Virgen…

Según su maestra, de entre todas las mujeres que consideraron como esposas para el heredero del Bouke estaban ella y la compañera de equipo de éste, que fue descartada en cuanto se enteraron de que había sostenido una relación íntima con el chico. Lo que consideraron una deshonra por parte de la chica, más no de Neji.

Creyó ingenuamente que ese matrimonio era su salida a ese amor que sentía por Sasuke, que luego se convirtió en decepción en cuanto volvió a la Aldea, recibió el perdón pero jamás la buscó… Ni siquiera demostró el mínimo de molestia cuando la vio en el altar, esperó incluso que se levantara y se opusiera, pero… Nada, nada pasó y ella se casó.

Pasaron meses, hicieron que renunciara a su trabajo, pudo negociar con buenos argumentos su estancia en el hospital por lo menos tres veces por semana. No pudieron negarse siendo un pedido de la Hokage, Sakura era su mejor ninja médico y no la iba a dejar a la deriva por unas estúpidas reglas que ella misma podía refutar. Y así fue, pero poco le duró el gusto. Cuando comenzaron con eso de la consumación del matrimonio y un heredero para la rama secundaria del clan, pusieron excusa tras excusa, pero llegó el momento en el que no lo toleraron más. Le quitaron las salidas y su trabajo en el hospital, la Hokage nada pudo hacer contra eso. No podía ni recibir las visitas de sus amigos, de nadie en particular más que miembros del mismo clan.

Lo peor, no fue solamente a ella, también a Neji. Sí, era cierto que él era alejado, distante y poco elocuente. Solamente se veían a diversas horas y lo común era en el desayuno y en la cena, la mayor parte del día él se mantenía en misiones o entrenando. Y ella decidía no molestarlo, pero ahora él pasaba mucho más tiempo en casa, aunque no precisamente compartiéndolo con ella. Se iba, se adentraba en los jardines y no lo veía hasta altas horas de la noche.

Él también estaba molesto, no lo demostraba pero lo estaba y ella era la única culpable… Porque por su terca oposición, el matrimonio no se consumó y el heredero no se había concebido. De hecho, escuchó a una de las mujeres de la servidumbre que el consejo estaba pensando seriamente en utilizar un vientre de alquiler para que eso se llevara a cabo. Lo que pudo parar, con un solo argumento…

Ceder.

**— ¿Señora? —** llamó repentinamente la voz de una chica, volteó hacia ella y esperó a que hablara **—. El señor está esperándola en sus habitaciones. —** le recordó.

Oh sí, hoy era el día.

**— Voy enseguida, Kumiko. —** musitó amablemente fingiendo una sonrisa, la chica la miró lastimosa, hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

La pelirosa quitó la mueca de sonrisa, miró nuevamente hacia afuera y se dio cuenta que ya había anochecido. Cerró los ojos con pesar, se levantó con gran esfuerzo y fue a su baño personal para ducharse. A lo mejor eso la podía relajar.

.

.

.

La ducha no ayudó, se secó con tanta lentitud que parecía que lo hacía apropósito para que la noche avanzara, llegara la mañana y tuviera que posponerlo hasta el día siguiente. Pero no fue así, apenas se había tardado quince minutos bañándose y otros diez en secarse, no se molestó por ponerse otra cosa más que una ligera bata de seda rosa y sus pantunflas.

Ató su cabello con unas horquillas, respiró profundamente infundiéndose valor y salió finalmente de su habitación dirigiéndose a la de él. Al estar frente a la puerta sintió que las fuerzas mermaban, que no podría levantar la mano y tocar; pero hizo un esfuerzo y tocó. No escuchó respuesta, a lo mejor ya estaba dormido y se había cansado de esperar; esa era su estúpida e ingenua esperanza.

Que se esfumó en cuanto la puerta fue abierta, Neji se presentó delante de ella con una bata de seda negra y estaba más que segura que no había nada debajo…

**— Pasa. —** dijo él.

Con inseguridad entró en sus aposentos, se maravilló al darse cuenta de la pulcritud y el orden que lo rodeaba; aunado con la sobriedad. Irradiaba literalmente la personalidad del ocupante, se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse y se dio la vuelta.

El nerviosismo poseyó su cuerpo y sus piernas temblaron con anticipación al verlo acercarse lentamente hacia ella, no podía negarlo, Neji se había vuelto todo un hombre. Su rostro irradiaba madurez, su cuerpo esculpido y musculoso producto de las grandes sesiones de entrenamiento y meditación le otorgaban más masculinidad que a cualquiera, sus ojos penetrantes y fríos, su expresión seria y su pose estoica realmente seducirían a cualquier mujer. Sin embargo, a ella le otorgaba cierto temor y respeto.

En cuanto él clavó su mirada en su figura se sintió diminuta, y no fue precisamente por su alta estatura, sino porque con una sola mirada irradiaba tanta admiración y respeto como el jefe del Bouke.

Neji alzó su brazo y su mano le rozó el rostro, estuvo tentada a retroceder pero se vio obligada a quedarse clavada en el piso, no lo veía; no podía verlo. Tenía la mirada clavada en su bata, específicamente en su pecho, ya que su estatura llegaba hasta esa altura del cuerpo del castaño.

El toque fue suave, se estremeció ante su frío tacto sin embargo, sintió como si le quemó la piel de una forma extraña.

**— No es necesario que lo hagas. —** sintió su aliento cerca de su rostro, eso la estremeció de nuevo y un cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo **—. Podemos posponerlo o buscar otros medios. —** Neji sabía que ella estaba dudosa, que se sentía insegura y obligada.

No quería hacerlo así.

**— No… Ya lo hemos pospuesto demasiado. —** susurró la pelirosa, en realidad, la propuesta del Hyūga era tentadora. Pero no podía seguir condenándolo más por su inmadurez y egoísmo.

**— Sakura…**

**— No, Neji… Solo… —** la pelirosa elevó la mirada, en sus ojos se veía la tristeza y a la vez la culpabilidad. Él no estaba muy lejos del mismo camino realmente.

Entonces la tomó de la barbilla elevándola un tanto más acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios que no se habían rozado desde el día de la boda, con aquel casto y simple beso que se dieron para completar su unión. Los labios finos se encontraron con los cálidos y sensuales de Sakura, el beso fue tierno, pasivo y dulce.

La pelirosa se sorprendió y torpemente correspondió al beso, de los dos, ella era la que tenía menor experiencia en el tema. Jamás tuvo novio y solo estuvo enamorada de una persona, que en ese preciso momento no deseaba recordar o todo se iría al traste. En su beso, Neji deslizó su mano hasta posarla en su diminuta cintura mientras que la otra se trasladó hasta su cuello en la base del cráneo. Sakura solamente lo tomó de las solapas de la bata, y suspiró entre medio de ese beso que dejó de ser tierno para tornarse apasionado.

Un gemido escapó de sus dulces labios cuando él dejó su boca y asaltó su cuello, un súbito cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo y se alojó en su bajo vientre, una sensación placentera y de vacío, como si esperaba con ansias algo. Expectante y a la espera, su intimidad palpito y con torpeza desplazó sus manos por los brazos de él, al mismo tiempo que soltaba pequeños suspiros.

Con premura y tacto la condujo hasta la cama, abrió su bata hasta el nacimiento de sus senos y con mucha suavidad tomó la parte interna de su rodilla para levantar su pierna, formando así un ángulo. Súbitamente, Sakura se sintió excitada, acarició los brazos de Neji e introdujo sus manos en su larga melena castaña.

El hormigueo de su intimidad se intensificó cuando la mano de él se coló entre su bata y ascendió por el interior de sus muslos, se sintió ansiosa y a la vez temerosa, pero en cuanto sintió sus dedos palpar esa pequeña protuberancia se olvidó de todo. Soltó un gemido y presionó las manos sobre sus castaños cabellos, Neji ya había deshecho el nudo de la bata y ahora se amamantaba de sus generosos senos, sonrió cuando la escuchó gemir y ésta se sobresaltó en cuanto un dedo invadió su pequeña y estrecha cavidad.

Estaba húmeda, muy húmeda, tanto que él supo que no necesitaría de nada más. Sin embargo, esperó un poco, continúo acariciando su pequeño botón y se aventuró a introducir otro dedo más. Sakura se sintió frenética, aquella sensación de vacío aun no pasaba pero el movimiento de sus dedos le hacía sentir un placer sin igual. Tanto que instintivamente comenzó a mover sus caderas buscando la fricción con su mano, Neji comenzó a sentir los estragos de su propia excitación.

Ver a Sakura tendida, con el rostro sonrosado, los ojos cerrados y gimiendo le estaban llevando a su propio límite. Él siempre supo esperar, siempre estuvo dispuesto a dar placer y esperar el momento apropiado para disfrutar. No obstante, ver a la Haruno en esa posición le estaba llevando a un grado de excitación que amenazaba con hacerle perder la cordura.

Se separó súbitamente de la pelirosa y se quitó su propia bata, quedando completamente desnudo frente a ella, impactada no se atrevió a mirarlo. Sorprendida él terminó de despojarla de su bata y luego su cuerpo, la abrazó con fuerza donde su pecho golpeó con sus suaves montículos y le regaló un ardiente y apasionado beso.

Insertó nuevamente uno de sus dedos en su interior, volvió a sorprenderse con la estrechez, sabía que si seguía el movimiento rítmico de sus dedos pronto ella se desharía en un placentero y delicioso orgasmo, pero no era lo que realmente deseaba. Así que solamente la dilató lo suficiente para que pudiera recibirlo, había llegado el momento y él no podía aguantar más, se consumía en deseo y jamás pensó que tenerla entre sus brazos estuviera matándolo.

Por primera vez, su autocontrol estaba mermando y su cuerpo estaba tenso, preparado para hacerla suya. La contempló con algo muy similar a la adoración, se le veía sonrojada con los labios entreabiertos, sudorosa y con los ojos entrecerrados. Mil y una posiciones le pasaron por su mente, pero se obligó a recordar su inocencia, así que con suavidad se acercó y separó sus piernas, la pelirosa abrió los ojos de golpe y acercó su endurecido miembro a la entrada de su canal empujando levemente.

Sakura abrió los ojos al sentir la presión e instintivamente colocó las manos sobre su duro torso empujando ligeramente y tratando de retroceder, mientras sacudía la cabeza en mudo rechazo. Sí, sabía que estaba siendo estúpida e infantil, pero estaba teniendo un pequeño ataque de pánico. Neji se dio cuenta y con ternura besó nuevamente sus labios tratando de relajarla, de darle confianza, asiéndola otra vez de sus caderas e intentando penetrarla nuevamente, consiguiendo a duras penas avanzar poco espacio.

La exclamación de dolor le detuvo de inmediato, y echó un vistazo al rostro de Sakura compungido de dolor y algunas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro contraído.

Neji trató de tranquilizarse, realmente no se imaginó que se sintiera tan fuera de sí mismo en algo en lo que ya tenía experiencia; en lo que siempre tomó con calma aun hasta en el momento más alto. Así que trató tranquilizarse, esto sería más duro de lo que creyó, por un lado estaba que ella era virgen y eso unido a la diferencia de estaturas les daba un punto de desventaja. Aunque por ahí decían que las diferencias se igualaban en la cama, realmente aquí se notaba que no era así.

Ella era de estatura muy baja, lo que daba como consecuencia su intimidad demasiado estrecha, lo que comprobó al introducir sus dedos lo que daría como consecuencia una penetración sumamente dolorosa para ella. Oh, ni en esos momentos su mente podía dejar de analizar la situación, pero más bien, se vio obligado a hacerlo. Y si a eso le agregaba el hecho de que él estaba más caliente que un adolescente o un animal en celo, no ayudaba mucho a la situación.

Neji se maldijo a sí mismo por su inusitada debilidad mental, porque ahora que esperaba tener un acérrimo dominio de sí mismo, lo perdía por completo. Jamás tuvo ese problema, siempre pudo esperar hasta que su pareja estuviera lista y dispuesta, pero ahora…

Ahora que más necesitaba ese autocontrol no lo poseía, todo lo contrario, con mucho trabajo dejaba de lado ese instinto animal que le dictaba poseerla como un salvaje. Gotas de sudor se manifestaron en su frente, producto del esfuerzo que hacía por mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba, era un tremendo esfuerzo… Su suave piel y la imagen adorable de Sakura amenazaban con arrastrarlo a un precipicio, por el que temía no tardar en precipitarse. Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse para saber que hacer…

Un suave tacto lo sobresaltó, la pequeña mano de Sakura acarició su mentón llamando su atención.

**— N-Neji… —** musitó suavemente la pelirosa con la vergüenza y el sonrojo en sus mejillas, su rostro lucía angelical e hizo que su corazón palpitara de forma frenética **—. Solo…, hazlo…**

Fue como el agua en el desierto para el Hyūga, sin embargo, sus ojos perlados buscaron desesperadamente los verdes intentando encontrar las respuestas a sus mudas preguntas.

**— Te dolerá…**

La chica le sonrió tratando de aliviarlo, y asintió con su cabeza comprendiendo.

**— Lo sé, solo…, hazlo…**

Neji soltó el aire retenido de golpe, acarició con dulzura las redondeadas caderas de la pelirosa y las tomó con fuerza, enseguida embistió en su interior de un solo movimiento con fuerza llevándose la inocencia de Sakura.

Ella soltó un grito ante el desgarrador dolor que la invadió con la estocada. Creía que en esos momentos se partiría por la mitad del dolor, mientras esa sensación de fuego abrasaba dolorosamente su interior. Se sintió brutalmente invadida y llena, hasta pensó que su miembro sobrepasaba las proporciones normales volviéndolo descomunal. Y le hizo desear que terminara cuanto antes.

Nunca creyó que le dolería tanto, le habían contado cuan dolorosa podía ser la primera vez pero eso rayaba en lo bizarro, estaba partiéndola. Neji, cerró fuertemente los ojos y presionó las manos en las blancas caderas de ella dejando una roja marca. Intentaba mantener el mínimo autocontrol que le quedaba, en cuanto entró en esa cavidad húmeda y caliente, su reacción fue tan opuesta a la de Sakura la estrechez de su vagina le brindó un placer jamás experimentado. Tanto que temió perder la poca cordura que le quedaba, el roce de las pieles era tan intenso que literalmente estaba quemándolo en una hoguera, se cocinaba en su propio ardor y no veía la hora de comenzar con salvajes embestidas.

Sin embargo, aun en esa bruma de lujuria, pasión y deseo, recordó el frágil cuerpo debajo de él, debía esperar. Aun en ese punto, era capaz de escuchar el llanto ahogado de la pelirosa producido por el dolor que acababa de soportar, en una parte de su subconsciente se sentía culpable por haberle robado su inocencia de esa forma, por haberla obligado a estar con él y por llevarla a esa situación. Pero nada le salvaba del infinito placer que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

De haber intentado ir más despacio solamente hubiera aplazado el dolor, pero hubiese sido el mismo, a lo mejor más tortuoso. Alargando lo inevitable. Poco a poco los gimoteos fueron mermando, el dolor fue pasando y Sakura se relajó indicándole así que el momento había llegado. Con extrema delicadeza comenzó a acariciarla nuevamente, consiguiendo así que ella participara un poco y que la excitación volviera a ella, empezó a embestirla con lentitud, a los pocos segundos la escuchó suspirar y gemir quedamente. Oh, eso fue lo que necesitó para detonar su instinto animal, ese que estaba reprimiendo desde hacía rato. Su tormento fue desatado y dio rienda suelta a sus instintos, ese deseo y lujuria desenfrenado que le nació de repente.

Ese frágil cuerpo que tenía debajo suyo y a su merced, ahora convulsionaba de pasión y placer. Las embestidas eran bruscas, pero realmente la excitaban y le brindaban un inigualable placer, sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a la fornida espalda dejándole pequeños surcos sangrantes con sus uñas. Así mismo él dejó las marcas de sus manos en sus caderas, las de los ardientes besos en su cuello marcándola con gesto de orgullosa posesividad.

Ambos se sumergieron en un mar de placer y de deseo que los consumía por completo, Neji se encontraba en su límite, pronto se desahogaría en un placentero orgasmo. Pero no quería hacerlo sin que ella lo hiciera primero, un atisbo de que pronto tendría su tan anhelado primer orgasmo. Finalmente sus estrechas paredes se contrajeron, lo que le produjo un latigazo de placer que llegó a la espina dorsal haciendo que vaciara su semilla en su interior sin control alguno. La abrazó fuertemente y con un ronco rugido se unió al profundo gemido femenino mientras la potencia del clímax les llegaba a ambos.

Jadeó, se incorporó y trato de recuperarse para ver la hermosa figura de Sakura, sudorosa, con los ojos entrecerrados y sonrojada. La pelirosa estaba totalmente agotada y él sonrió orgullosamente, notó enternecido como la chica se quedaba dormida entre sus brazos.

Él salió de su interior con mucho cuidado, la escuchó quejarse quedamente ante ese movimiento. Seguramente seguía dolida, se auguraba como amanecería el día siguiente. Se acomodó con dificultad aun con ella en brazos, los tapó a ambos con la sábana y el cobertor, enseguida él también se durmió.

Jamás había tenido tarea más exhaustiva que esta… Y nunca pensó perder la cordura de una forma más fácil que esa.

_Hasta la próxima. _


	2. La calma antes de la tormenta

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

**— ****Diálogo —**

— _Pensamientos —_

**Advertencias: **

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas, lenguaje inapropiado.

**Personajes: **Neji | Sakura.

**Género: **Romance.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

**C**apítulo 2.

**L**a calma antes de la tormenta.

.

_La duda es la madre del descubrimiento._

* * *

Garabateó unas letras en el papel, dejó caer la pluma y colocó el codo en la amplia mesa del vestíbulo mientras sostenía su barbilla en la palma de su mano y miraba hacia la salida, las amplias puertas de cristal se abrían y cerraban automáticamente a cada persona que entraba y salía. Pero ella no miraba nada absolutamente, apenas y podía pensar con claridad.

Aquella mañana después de haber cumplido con el acuerdo, de haber cedido, tuvo que ser vergonzosamente sometida a aquel examen que garantizaría su palabra, que según Hiashi le _devolvería _el honor a la rama secundaria y por ende a su sobrino. Porque era lo acordado y debía cumplirlo, y ese examen no solo fue vergonzoso, lo peor fue cuando quiso ponerse de pie y sus piernas flaquearon.

Afortunadamente Neji estaba ahí y la sostuvo, ya todos habían abandonado las instalaciones dándoles privacidad.

Ellos regresaron a sus respectivas labores dentro de la casa y se comportaron como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque claro, ella se la pasó metida en el cuarto guardando reposo ya que realmente se sentía fatigada y adolorida, nunca pensó que tener sexo por primera vez sería tan doloroso…

Suspiró, no sabía por qué razón se sentía triste por la indiferencia de su esposo, no es como que esperara que el amor naciera de la noche a la mañana, sin embargo, al recordar lo que sucedió esa noche… Le hacía sentir cosas extrañas, un latigazo de excitación le recorría el cuerpo y un malestar raro se instalaba en su estómago. Recordar sus besos y sus caricias le hacían desearlo de nuevo, aunque tuviera que pasar por aquel dolor de nuevo…

Soltó otra exhalación y recordó que exactamente una hora después se les había devuelto su **'libertad'**, eso significaba que ella podía volver a las labores del hospital y Neji a prestar los servicios como ninja de la aldea. Él corría con mucha más suerte que ella, como deseaba tener la misma suerte que él…

Movió negativamente la cabeza, como si estar ahí matándose por sus propias decisiones fuera útil. Ella misma se había buscado esa vida, esa suerte y tenía que aceptarla quisiera o no. Afortunadamente, contaba con que el embarazo no se concretara, por suerte no estaba en sus días fértiles, y aunque eso no era cien por ciento seguro. Se había tomado la libertad de sacar un par de píldoras que lo evitarían.

Soltó el aire con alivio y miró hacia la puerta de nuevo, sonrió gratamente en cuanto vio pasar a una hermosa figura femenina de largos y sedosos cabellos moka y ojos rubí, la mujer era alta, esbelta, dulce y maternal. En sus brazos llevaba a un pequeño de cabellos grises y ojos rubí, el niño no contaba con más de un año, o lo que recordaba, estaba a punto de cumplirlo.

En cuanto la vio, la mujer le sonrió y se acercó a ella de inmediato.

— **Natsumi-san, buenos días. —** saludó respetuosamente la Haruno a la mujer que le sonreía.

— **Hola, Sakura. —** correspondió al saludo.

— **¡Hola Ichiro! — **saludó la pelirosada al niño que sonreía alegremente y le tiraba los brazos para que lo cargara, la Haruno ni lenta ni perezosa lo tomó entre sus brazos y le hizo arrumacos que el pequeño correspondía con sonrisas **—. Es un niño muy risueño, no entiendo porque, cuando Kakashi-sensei es muy serio. —** comentó la pelirosa.

Natsumi rió divertida por el comentario de la ex alumna de su esposo.

— **El carácter es algo que formas Sakura, no lo heredas. —** contestó pasivamente la mujer.

Sakura miró a la mujer detenidamente, la primera vez que la vio fue el día de su boda con Kakashi, hasta entonces todos se enteraron de que su sensei estaba comprometido y que se casaría tan pronto. Al principio nadie le creyó, puesto que tenía una fama de mujeriego que nadie se la quitaba, corrían rumores entre ninjas y civiles. Por esa razón nadie se lo tomó en serio, aun hasta con las invitaciones esparcidas nadie lo creyó.

Pero al final sabían que era en serio, que Kakashi Hatake no era de bromas tan pesadas y mucho menos un juego para nadie. Grande fue la impresión cuando la vieron entrar, no obstante, la mujer estaba sola y nadie la entregó. Y su asombro fue más grande cuando supieron que era una civil, que no poseía ningún rango ninja.

Entonces todos comenzaron a cuestionarse de donde provenía Natsumi, porque nadie en sus alrededores la conocía. Y no solo eso, pasados unos meses y al hacerse pública la noticia del primogénito de Kakashi Hatake el Ninja Copia, los rumores se hicieron más fuertes y llegaron a la conclusión de que su sensei se había casado para tapar su desliz. Por responsabilidad y no dejar desamparada a la mujer, no obstante, él no fue criticado. Sino todo lo contrario, fue alabado por tal acción aun cuando iba en contra de su personalidad y libertinaje.

Antagónicamente, Natsumi fue llamada una mujer de **'cascos ligeros'**, que se había aprovechado de su belleza y de Kakashi, a quien le gustaba seducir mujeres a diestra y siniestra. Que supo enredarlo bien, más nadie sabía la verdad de todo el asunto, a ella le costó esclarecerlo y solo lo supo cuando su sensei se enteró de todo lo que se decía en la villa de ellos; sobre todo de su esposa. Nunca en su vida vio a Kakashi tan enojado como esa vez, estaba tan dispuesto a callarles la boca a todos esos habladores que no le importaba llevarse civiles por delante.

Y lo hubiera hecho, de no haber sido por ella y por Natsumi. Al final, terminó sabiendo la verdad.

Resultaba de Kakashi y Natsumi se conocían desde hacía mucho, pero por motivos ajenos les tocó que separarse, no concretaron ese punto. Pero lo único que sí sabía era que toda esa historia de libertinaje y Don Juan que le inventaron a su sensei era eso, un invento por la popularidad que alcanzaba con las mujeres. En el fondo, él seguía esperando y aguardando por Natsumi, de la misma manera ésta por él.

Sí, sonaba trillado y parecía una historia sacada de una película romántica, o una telenovela. Pero realmente así era, y tuvo que admitir que le asombra y admiraba eso de parte de su sensei. Porque en el fondo, ella también creyó que él no era asiduo a un amor verdadero más que el de sus apreciados libros.

— **¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Sucede algo con Ichiro? —** preguntó viendo con preocupación al pequeño, la de ojos rubí sonrió y negó despreocupada.

— **No, es el chequeo de rutina. **

— **¿Cómo está Kakashi-sensei? —** inquirió curiosa, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía. Ni siquiera había ido a su chequeo obligatorio.

— **En casa, tiene un resfriado de los mil demonios. — **respondió con humor **—. Pero ya lo conoces, él no pisa los hospitales ni aun así se esté muriendo. **

La pelirosa rió, la esposa de su sensei tenía razón, no conoció a persona más renuente a pisar hospitales que su maestro. A duras penas lo conseguían cuando estaba muy mal herido, y para eso, tenía que caer primero en la inconsciencia para poder llevarlo.

— **Estás muy grande Ichiro. —** le musitó sonriente al pequeño peligris que reía alegremente y agitaba sus manitas mientras musitaba palabritas, no se entendían pero parecía gozoso.

Nadie podía negarlo, ese niño era tan bello como sus padres, porque estaba segura que Kakashi-sensei tenía atractivas facciones debajo de esa máscara, y Natsumi no se quedaba atrás; sin embargo, de ella no había sacado más que el lindo color de sus ojos y su alegría y vivacidad.

Pero fuera de eso, todos estaban seguros de que ese niño se parecía a Kakashi Hatake, y los que habían tenido la oportunidad de verle, lo afirmaban. Tal era el caso de Ayame y Teuchi, quienes ya habían tenido la oportunidad de verlo.

— **Bueno, creo que es hora de que éste jovencito y yo pasemos con el pediatra. —** dijo dulcemente la esposa de Kakashi tomando a su hijo en brazos, éste la recibía gustoso y a palabras sueltas decía _mami_ **—. Nos veremos luego, Sakura. **

— **Dile a Kakashi-sensei que pasaré a ver como sigue. —** dijo la pelirosa antes de verla marchar, ésta solamente asintió y sonrió.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto se perdió de vista de Sakura, algo no estaba bien, estaba segura.

.

.

.

— **¿Qué te hace pensar que algo malo pasa? —** preguntó serenamente mientras se sentaba a su lado.

— **No lo pienso, estoy segura. —** contestó seriamente.

— **Pero, ¿Por qué? **

— **¿Y todavía lo preguntas? —** indagó con una ceja alzada **—. Los conoces muy bien, estoy segura que algo hicieron. **

— **Entiendo que les tengas mala fe, ¿pero no crees que estás exagerando? —** emitió con una sonrisa mientras tomaba en brazos al pequeño que daba saltitos esperando a que lo alzara, lo depositó en sus piernas donde el pequeño seguía dando saltitos y soltaba pequeños balbuceos. Repentinamente sintió una mirada sobre él y rió bajo, sabía que era solo una broma **—. Está bien, no es una exageración, lo sé. **

— **Los Hyūga son gente de cuidado, Kakashi. Temo por ellos, en verdad temo que hagan lo que acostumbran cuando las cosas no marchan como el consejo del Souke quiere. —** profirió preocupada, su esposo la miró.

— **Me preocupa Sakura, se metió en la boca del lobo. Y todo por Sasuke… —** un deje de tristeza y culpabilidad se le escuchó en la voz **—. Dales un poco más de tiempo, a lo mejor si las cosas salen como esperamos no tendremos que intervenir. **

Natsumi suspiró, cerró los ojos y luego miró fijamente. Ichiro había dejado de saltar sobre las piernas de su padre y ahora bostezaba cansado, sonrió dulcemente al verlo tan cansado.

— **Esperemos que sea así y no nos toque que intervenir. —** concedió la de ojos rubí **—. Creo que es hora de que éste pequeño tome una siesta. —** dijo tiernamente tomando a Ichiro en brazos, el pequeño se quedó dormido en el pecho de su padre que lo arrullaba tenuemente con caricias en su cabello.

Una imagen tierna y hermosa que valía la pena grabar en su mente.

— **Debe estar cansado. —** musitó serenamente Kakashi mirando a su hijo y luego a su esposa, realmente la maternidad le sentó de maravilla y le dio un aire dulce y sabio que nadie superaría ni en sus mejores momentos.

— **Iré a acostarlo en su cuna. —** Natsumi se puso de pie **— ¿Cómo sigues de tu fiebre? —** preguntó antes de marchar a la habitación.

— **Mucho mejor. —** le respondió con una sonrisa, una que le hizo ruborizarse un poco. Aun no se acostumbraba a ese monumento de hombre que tenía por esposo **—. Lleva a Ichiro, ya seguiremos hablando. **

Natsumi emitió una suave risita y salió rumbo a la habitación de ambos, realmente ella también estaba cansada, pero cansada de otras cosas mucho más graves que esa… El problema era evidenciar sin revelar más de lo debido, aunque esperaba que ese para se uniera lo suficiente para encontrar una solución, una que les ayudaría a ellos y futuras generaciones.

O el Souke los seguiría controlando y eso no era algo que quisiera, si seguía así, tendría que revelar eso que había callado y ocultado tanto tiempo…

.

.

.

Llegó a las instalaciones del Bouke, se sentía cansada, a última hora una horda de ninjas mal heridos atravesó las puertas del hospital y tuvo que hacerle frente, eso sin contar que a gritos la quinta la requería. Tuvo que responder al llamado, ya que solamente la Hokage, Shizune y ella estaban más que capacitadas para atender a tantos convalecientes ninjas.

Cuando terminó se dio cuenta de que era tan tarde que auguraba un futuro reclamo del líder del Souke, o que estaría ahí esperándola cuando llegara, más no fue así. Solo encontró oscuridad y silencio, soltó un suspiro un tanto deprimida, ni siquiera Neji había dado señales de vida en todo el día.

No sabía porque, pero con el pasar de los días comenzó a pensar de que él se alejaba de ella o simplemente trataba de evitarla. ¿Tan mal estuvo? ¿Tan ignorante era?

Cansada de tanto pensarlo y no llegar a otro lugar más que sentirse triste y sola, decidió tomar un baño, eso le ayudaría y despejaría la tensión del día. Ni siquiera puedo ir a visitar a Kakashi y eso la tenía con pendiente, quería cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien. Ya que no le gustaba visitar hospitales, por lo menos ella lo revisaría sin que saliera de casa.

Tomó un baño ligero, tampoco podía tardarse mucho, ya era tarde y debía comer algo, su estómago se lo recordó en cuanto salió del cuarto de baño. Y como no había nadie en casa, resolvió salir solo en esa corta bata de baño rosa hacia la cocina y prepararse algo ligero. No quería incomodar ni despertar a nadie, así que solo cogió un litro de leche del frigorífico, jamón, queso, un par de hojas de lechuga y unas rodajas de tomate.

Sonrió al ver el vegetal, era el favorito de Sasuke…

Sacudió su cabeza, no valía la pena pensar en eso, ya pasó y ahora estaba en otra situación. Se preparó un sándwich y con calma comenzó a comerlo, dando pequeños sorbos al vaso de leche que se sirvió.

Mientras comía, empezó a pensar en cómo su vida había cambiado de la noche a la mañana en cuanto se convirtió en la esposa del heredero del Bouke, pasó de ser la flor de cerezo de Konoha, una de las kunoichis más prometedoras en el mundo de la medicina ninja a una simple ama de casa a la que apenas dejan trabajar en el hospital como auxiliar de la quinta.

Enjuagó el vaso, luego el plato y los depositó en lavavajillas para que se secaran, ya en la mañana lo pondría en su lugar.

Se dio media vuelta y casi pega un grito del susto.

— **¡Neji! —** profirió sobresaltada con la mano derecha en el corazón, podía sentir los latidos desbocados de este.

Debajo del marco de la puerta de la cocina se encontraba el heredero del Bouke, llevaba unos pantalones de pijama y una bata abierta que dejaba al descubierto su torso, Sakura se ruborizó instantáneamente al verlo así y se cubrió así misma su bata rosa, aunque realmente no podía, ya que era bastante corta y mostraba más de lo que realmente le gustaría.

— **¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?**

— **Creí que no estabas en casa. —** musitó un tanto avergonzada la pelirosa, Neji la miraba tan intensamente que la enmudecía y le hacía sentir nerviosismo **—. Quería comer algo ligero, llegué tarde y no pude cenar. **

Neji la miraba fijamente, tanto que parecía que pretendía atravesarla con la mirada y penetrar hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Tembló y sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, él dio un paso y al instante retrocedió.

El brillo lujurioso que Sakura creyó ver en sus ojos, desapareció y su rostro se volvió impoluto.

— **Apaga la luz cuando salgas. — **fue lo único que le dijo antes de irse.

Sakura no supo porque razón se sintió desilusionada, agachó la mirada y suspiró cerrando los ojos. Sintió un extraño tirón en el estómago y un golpe en el pecho, no sabía porque lo sentía, pero bien no se sentía.

Inhaló profundamente y continúo con su camino, realmente era mejor descansar, ya después tendría tiempo para pensar.

_Hasta la próxima. _

* * *

**Nota:  
**

_Bien, posiblemente esté tardando con las actualizaciones de esta historia pero bueno, ya saben de antemano que soy una escritora inconstante, así que están avisados/as por posibles retrazos en las continuaciones. _

_Otro favor, les pido encarecidamente que sean más elocuentes o ideativos con los comentarios, realmente eso de '**conti, conti o continúalo'** me hacen pensar que comentan solo porque sí y no leen. No es por ofender a nadie, pero a mí en lo particular me incomoda. Sin más, nos vemos hasta la próxima.  
_


	3. Pasión desmedida

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

**— ****Diálogo —**

— _Pensamientos —_

**Advertencias: **

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas, lenguaje inapropiado.

**Personajes: **Neji | Sakura.

**Género: **Romance.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

**C**apítulo 3.

**P**asión desbordante.

.

_El amor es el poder iniciador de la vida; la pasión posibilita su permanencia._

* * *

Una semana pasó, la invitación para la celebración del primer año de Ichiro les llegó repentinamente. Natsumi personalmente llegó a entregársela.

Le llamó mucho la atención que ninguno de los guardias de la casa principal le pusiera excusas, de hecho, no sabía si vio bien o se lo imaginó; pero hasta les pareció ver un poco de temor en sus miradas y semblantes. Aunque jamás los vio tan respetuosos, otro detalle que le llamó severamente la atención.

Realmente terminó pasándolo por alto, y llegó a la conclusión de que la tensión entre ella y su esposo la estaban haciendo imaginarse cosas. Porque ella y Neji no habían vuelto a tener contacto, y mucho menos cruzar palabras desde aquella noche.

Seguía preguntándose qué hizo mal para que él se comportara mucho más indiferente y evasivo. No comprendía porque se alejó tanto, cuando creyó que habían logrado alguna especie de compenetración y confianza, pero todo se fue al caño por cualquiera que fuera la razón.

Soltó un suspiro, Neji Hyūga era un hombre que seguramente jamás llegaría a comprender. Terminó de atar su sandalia y al enderezarse pegó un brinco y se tragó un grito.

— **¡Kami! Neji me asustaste. —** articuló la pelirosa.

Bajo el marco de la puerta de su habitación se encontraba su esposo, vestía informal, un pantalón oscuro algo como azul marino y una camisa suéter de cuello en U en color gris jaspeado. Creyó que destilaría baba, puesto que todo le calzaba en el cuerpo como anillo al dedo.

Su cabello iba atado como siempre y el protector en su frente, ese no lo dejaba aun cuando las vendas lo resguardaban de la visibilidad de aquella marca de maldición. Sakura frunció las cejas con extrañeza.

— **¿Tú también vas? —** preguntó confusa.

— **Fuimos invitados como matrimonio, también debo asistir. —** respondió francamente.

Por alguna razón esa contestación le generó un vacío en el estómago, pero compuso una sonrisa fingida y asintió con una alegría que no sentía.

— **Sí, claro… —** murmuró.

Se posó frente al espejo e inútilmente alisó su vestido rosa de tiras, le llegaba debajo de las rodillas y su falda tenía vuelo. Era un poco antiguo, pero no encontró mejor vestimenta para presentarse al cumpleaños de un niño de un año. Con un movimiento rápido tomó la esponja de polvos faciales para quitar el exceso de grasa y de paso, corregir la mancha negra debajo de sus párpados, producto del delineador de lápiz. Arregló su flequillo rosa para que cubriera un poco más su frente y alisó su cabello rebelde, el cual llevaba atado en una media coleta.

Desvió la mirada un poco y se fijó que Neji la observaba fijamente, sus mejillas enrojecieron y se tornó nerviosa. Regresó los ojos al espejo y siguió jugando con su cabello.

— **¿Nos vamos? —** preguntó un poco incómoda por la mirada insistente de su esposo.

El castaño asintió y se hizo a un lado, Sakura tomó la caja que estaba encima de la cama y salió del cuarto con un poco de dificultad debido al poco espacio que la figura de su esposo le daba para salir.

Trató de apegarse lo menos posible a él, ya que sentía que si lo hacía se le iría encima debido a aquella sensación de hormigueo y necesidad que le nacía en el cuerpo. Neji notó la pequeña incomodidad y nerviosismo ante su cercanía y sonrió, el orgullo como siempre en un hombre era de aumentarse con situaciones como esa.

Salieron de la mansión, los guardias afortunadamente no se los impidieron aunque Sakura siempre mantenía ese miedo. Hasta ese momento, le pareció un poco misterioso que Hiashi no hubiese puesto una traba como siempre solía hacerlo. Caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea, ella miraba hacia el frente pero se sentía nerviosa por la cercanía de su esposo.

Afortunadamente el trayecto de la mansión Hyūga hacia la de los Hatake no era tan grande, así que no les tomó más de 15min. En cuanto cruzaron las puertas y llegaron al patio trasero, Sakura y Neji se encontraron con todos sus amigos y compañeros shinobis, Ino y Shikamaru estaban en una esquina, la primera le gritaba que fuera por un poco de refresco pues porque tenía sed, luego lo regañaba por quien sabía que cosas y el castaño solamente ponía cara de crucifixión y aburrimiento.

La pelirosa soltó una risa, a su amiga de la infancia le estaban afectando de sobremanera las hormonas del embarazo, apenas tenía cinco meses y su barriguita se acentuaba con aquel bonito vestido azul celeste. Para auxilio de Shikamaru llegó Kurenai quien dejó a su pequeño hijo con el festejado y sus padres.

Kakashi vestía informal, unos vaqueros oscuros y un suéter cuello de tortuga y manga larga color gris plomo, jamás lo vio vestido tan informal. Y tuvo que admitir, que aun a pesar de los años, su sensei seguía pareciendo un hombre joven, robusto y bien parecido. Muy atractivo, ahora podía seguir con aquella idea de que aquel fugaz enamoramiento por su sensei no fue por nada… Llevaba puesta su bandana tapando su ojo izquierdo y su infaltable máscara. A su lado estaba su esposa, su esbelta y voluptuosa figura destacaba en aquellos jeans ajustados, y sus senos sobresalían junto a su pequeña cintura en la camisa de escote V que portaba.

Sin esperar a Neji se aventuró hacia ellos.

— **¡Sakura! Qué bien que estén aquí. —** saludó y salió a su encuentro Natsumi con una gran y dulce sonrisa. Abrazó a la pelirosa calurosamente y ésta correspondió sintiendo un enorme nudo en su garganta.

— **Gracias por invitarnos. —** murmuró la pelirosa y enseguida miró al festejado quien sonreía y empezaba a tirarle los brazos para que lo cargara **—. Esto es tuyo Ichiro. —** dijo mostrándole la caja envuelta en papel de regalo y chongo azul, el niño agitó sus bracitos y se removió en los brazos de Kakashi. El peliplata soltó una risa divertida al ver a su hijo tan desesperado.

La de ojos rubí sonrió e hizo una negativa con la cabeza, tomó el paquete y su sensei le tendió al niño para que lo tomara en brazos.

— **Con nadie hace tanto revuelo como contigo. —** articuló Natsumi colocando el regalo en la mesa junto a los de los demás, que eran muchos **—. Creo que empezaré a ponerme celosa. — **río la esposa de su sensei ante su propia broma.

Sakura también lo hizo mientras sostenía al hijo de Kakashi, éste se había ido a la mesa donde se encontraban los bocadillos y alejó la ponchera de Lee, puesto que seguro que el ponche tenía algo de licor o estaban dispuestos a ponerle y éste se volvería loco. A éste lo alejaba Tenten, quien hasta ese momento no se había atrevido a mirarlos, por lo menos no a ella.

No muy lejos se encontraba Naruto junto a Kiba y Chouji, éste último se atragantaba a papas fritas mientras que los otros discutían de quien sabía que cosa. Mucho más alejada se encontraba Hinata, con las mejillas arreboladas mirando al rubio. La pelirosa sonrió y le hizo unas carantoñas a Ichiro, éste se contrajo avergonzado y sonreía infantil.

Se le veía muy mono con ese overol azul oscuro, y la camisita de cuello en color blanco. Además de esa pequeña gorra del mismo color del overol, se le veía sumamente lindo, como un muñequito. Estuvo así un rato hasta que sintió la mirada cargada de Neji.

Inevitablemente enrojeció, no supo porqué, pero su mirada fija y profunda le generaba nerviosismo. Así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, distraerse o terminaría cometiendo una torpeza.

— **Oye frentona, ¿Cuándo me harás compañía? Mira que yo sola no creo sobrevivir. **— habló Ino señalándose su abultado vientre mientras se sentaba en una silla, se le veía fatigada. Río, jamás imaginó verla en tal estado.

Mucho menos cuando juraba que no se quedaría embarazada, ni aunque Shikamaru se lo rogara. Sin embargo, poco le duraron las palabras, ya que a los meses recibió la noticia de su creciente embarazo y ahora el más sacrificado era su pareja. El Nara comenzaba a arrepentirse de la idea de ser padre…

— **¿A qué te refieres Ino? —** indagó también acomodándose en una silla cercana a ella, sosteniendo a un mucho más calmado Ichiro que solo jugaba con unos listones que había arrancado de una de las mesas.

— **¿A qué cuando encargas? —** dijo la rubia **—. De todas tú eres la única casada y no veo que tengas la menor intención de pasar por esto. —** la Yamanaka señaló nuevamente su vientre e hizo una mueca.

— **¿Te arrepientes? **

Ino abrió los ojos asombrada y enseguida sonrió.

— **No. No me arrepiento. —** respondió la rubia **—. Creo que ha sido uno de los mejores errores de cálculo de mi vida. —** soltó una risa **—. Aunque las molestias no son un idilio, creo que valen la pena. **

Sakura miró a su **'amiga-enemiga'** y sonrió, en ningún momento creyó que Ino cambiaría de un estado a otro. Sin duda la maternidad afectaba y cambiaba a cualquiera, más a una mujer tan renuente como la rubia.

— **Oye, ¿no has visto a Sasuke? —** preguntó la Yamanaka buscándolo por todos lados sin encontrarlo por ningún lado.

Ese era otro punto que no quería tocar, aunque de alguna extraña manera ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su ausencia, como la de la prima de Naruto. Quien supo estaba en una misión con sus otros dos compañeros y por eso no se encontraban ahí.

— **No, no lo he visto. **

— **Uhm…, es raro, dijo que estaría aquí. —** musitó pensativa.

— **A lo mejor lo enviaron de misión a último momento. —** se encogió de hombros la pelirosa y continúo jugando con el listón haciendo reír a Ichiro.

La fiesta continuó su curso, todo ameno y alegre. Por lo menos ahí se sintió más o menos normal… Como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubiera tomado aquella decisión.

.

.

.

Escasas horas más tarde la fiesta había terminado y cada persona para su casa, todos compartieron y la pasaron amenamente, Sakura se ofreció a ayudarle a Natsumi pero ésta declinó el ofrecimiento.

Así que sin mucho deseo y con las ganas de quedarse más tiempo, ella y Neji partieron de nuevo a su jaula permanente. Mientras caminaban hacia la residencia, ella no pudo evitar sentirse desesperada. Esas escasas horas le sirvieron para despejarse de todo lo que ser la esposa del patriarca del Bouke significaba, las obligaciones y las restricciones. De alguna manera le gustaría que hubiese una ley o una regla que la excluyera de todo eso, que la volviera al mundo shinobi del que fue arrancada sin anestesia ni contemplaciones.

Pero pedía milagros, iba tan ensimismada que no notó cuando entraron nuevamente en los territorios del Clan Hyūga y menos cuando llegaron a casa. Parpadeó y suspiró, se encaminó hasta su habitación hasta que la voz de Neji la detuvo.

— **¿No piensas cenar? —** le preguntó.

— **No, no tengo hambre. —** respondió en voz baja, descendió la mirada ante la penetrante que le otorgaba su esposo.

— **De verdad te gustan los niños ¿cierto? —** la interrogante del castaño la tomó por sorpresa y elevó el rostro, lo observó.

Su postura era la de siempre, estoica y serena. Pero en sus ojos había algo que no podía descifrar, desde aquel día, el día en el que…

— **Sí. —** respondió queda y tímida.

— **Pero no quieres dar a luz a uno que puede portar la marca de la maldición. —** dedujo rápidamente asombrándola.

Se quedó callada. ¿Cómo negar algo tan evidente? Algo que le rondó en la cabeza desde que empezó el tema del heredero del Bouke, algo que se le cruzó por la mente incluso antes de casarse con él. No podía negarlo, tenía miedo, miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle si ambos llegasen a concebir un hijo.

— **Y-Yo**…

— **No tienes que decirlo, lo sé. —** cortó él con voz seria, no supo porque razón algo dentro de ella se removió y le hizo sentirse mal. Como si lo hubiese ofendido o dañado con el solo hecho de haberlo pensado… **—. Lo sé porque yo también lo he pensado, no me gustaría traer al mundo a un hijo que tendría que portar esta marca en la frente. — **dijo señalándose la parte antes mencionada con su dedo índice.

Eso la sorprendió, realmente no creyó que su esposo fuese de ese tipo de hombres que pensaban en el futuro. Era demasiado objetivo y preciso como para proyectarse un futuro, mucho más si era un shinobi, ya que no vivían mucho y los que lo hacían simplemente eran afortunados.

— **Neji… —** llamó dudosa, el Hyūga le prestó atención y calló permitiendo que continuara **— ¿Qué pasará si…, pasa el tiempo y nosotros no…? —** no podía terminar la frase sin sentirse avergonzada, sus mejillas arreboladas eran evidencia de eso. Y ese gesto tan inocente a Neji le generó ternura, súbita y extraña ternura.

— **¿No concebimos? —** terminó la frase por ella, ésta asintió cohibida, él suspiró y se metió las manos en los bolsillos **—. Lo más seguro es que envíen a una madre sustituta, que por lo general siempre es alguien del Clan. —** respondió, la pelirosa abrió los ojos asombrada.

¿Tanto por un heredero? ¿Es qué acaso no respetaban los matrimonios? No supo porque razón, pero una especie de acidez le quemó el estómago y sintió asco, repulsión y molestia.

— **¿Y tú lo aceptarías? —** indagó curiosa.

— **No es como que quiera, es que me obligarán a hacerlo. De una forma u otra los del Souke siempre se salen con la suya, ya te diste cuenta. —** le dijo mirándola de forma penetrante, y con un brillo apasionado en los ojos **—. Si no eres tú, será otra. Pero siempre tienen una solución y la forma de hacer que se cumpla. **

La Haruno asintió comprendiendo, no era como le gustara tal solución. No, en lo absoluto. Si se casó no fue para que la hicieran sentir más inútil, ser madre era uno de sus mayores deseos.

Sin embargo, tener un hijo en ese momento no sería lo más recomendable para ninguno de los dos, mucho menos para ese bebé. Estaría sujeto a las leyes y deseos del Souke, no era algo que quisiera ni entrara en sus planes para un hijo suyo, independientemente de su deseo por ser madre… Estaban los de su hijo, y no quería que lo marcaran de la misma manera en que lo habían hecho con su esposo. No lo soportaría…

Su disyuntiva era tremendamente grande, lo que limitaba su deseo de lo real y verdadero.

Lo que la hacía sentirse entre la espada y la pared…

— **De todas formas, no debes preocuparte. Ya encontraré una solución, si se llegara a dar el caso. —** concluyó Neji, enseguida se dio la vuelta y tomó el rumbo hacia el comedor. Mientras que ella se quedó ahí en medio del pasillo preguntándose…

¿En realidad le gustaría que su esposo tuviera un hijo con otra mujer?

.

.

.

Se despertó agitada, con la respiración acelerada y el corazón latiéndole como si no hubiera un mañana.

Últimamente estaba teniendo muchos recuerdos y sueños de aquella noche, cerraba los ojos y las manos de Neji se paseaban por su cuerpo gentilmente, presionando, acariciando, incitando con un solo roce… Tembló ligeramente, se sintió excitada. Aquel fuego en su bajo vientre no se apagaba y determinada por su instinto o por su estupidez, se encaminó hacia la habitación de su esposo.

No sabía de donde le nació el valor, a lo mejor era producto de la excitación del momento que le nublaba su buen juicio. O posiblemente nunca lo tuvo, lo cierto era que en ese momento giró la perilla que afortunadamente no tenía pasador y abrió ligeramente la puerta, echó un vistazo y no vio a nadie, la cama estaba bien hecha y eso la hizo fruncir el ceño.

¿Dónde demonios estaba su esposo a esa hora de la madrugada?

Destinada a tener que regresar a su habitación con ese fuego ardiente en su vientre, cerró la puerta sin la mayor contemplación y se dio la vuelta.

— **¿Qué se supone que haces a esta hora de la madrugada entrando a mi habitación? —** a Sakura casi se le sale el alma al verlo ahí detrás suyo, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no gritar para no despertar a la servidumbre que dormía.

— **¡Kami! Yo…, yo… —** tartamudeó hasta que se quedó sin habla.

No era porque él iba únicamente en un pantalón de pijama y con el torso descubierto. No, en lo absoluto, aunque sí le provocó un marcado sonrojo no era la razón de su reciente balbuceo.

Era precisamente la razón que la había llevado hasta ahí a abrir la puerta del cuarto de su esposo, aquella excitación aun estaba pero… ¿Cómo le decía que llegó ahí porque tuvo sueños eróticos con él desde aquel día, y que no podía controlar su calentura como antes? Eso sonaría muy atrevido, y a Neji le parecería como tal.

Siempre lo vio como alguien reservado y estable, sin perversiones ni malos pensamientos. ¿Cómo decirle tal cosa?

Elevó la mirada del torso de su esposo, que aunque resultaba muy atractivo no le ayudaba en nada a olvidar su excitación. Sin embargo, toparse con los ojos de éste no fue mejor, Neji tenía una ceja alzada y la mirada profunda, aguardando por una respuesta.

El problema radicaba, en que Sakura no tenía ninguna.

— **¿No me digas que solo viniste aquí a ver si dormía? —** habló él nuevamente, aunque la ironía se detectaba en el tono de voz **—. O que eres sonámbula, porque eso no te lo creo. **

La pelirosa compuso una mueca molesta y cerró sus manos haciéndolas puño.

— **¡Claro que no! —** profirió, enseguida tapó su boca ante la exclamación. En una casa silenciosa sonaba a grito de avenida **—. Es solo que…**

Oh, rayos… De nuevo su balbuceo estúpido, se comportaba como una tonta adolescente frente al chico que le gusta y al que por timidez no podía decirle lo que siente. No se había comportado así de tímida ni con Sasuke cuando babeaba por él…

Neji por su parte, se estaba divirtiendo con la actitud de su esposa. Se le hacía gracioso su comportamiento y ese súbito retraimiento que le otorgaba un aire inocente e infantil.

— **A ver…, dime, Sakura, ¿Por qué estás aquí? —** quedo y paciente se acercó a ella con paso medido, su tono bajo sonó erótico y su movimiento como un tigre acorralando a su presa.

A la pelirosa no le quedó más remedio que hacerse para atrás, en un vano e inútil intento por escapar del castaño. Huida que se vio truncada por la puerta que hacía instantes acababa de cerrar.

Tan pronto la vio acorralada se acercó, no tanto como para apegarse pero tampoco tan lejos como para no sentir el calor y perfume femenino. La pelirosa tembló ligeramente, sus palmas colocadas sobre la puerta extendían sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Se sintió diminuta ante el cuerpo grande y robusto de Neji, su aroma masculino y almizcleño se entremezclaba con la colonia.

Aquel ardor que sintió le sobrevino de golpe y cerró los ojos nerviosa. No podía hablar, sentía un gran nudo en la garganta y unas ganas de besar los labios de su esposo que temía perder el juicio. ¿Qué carajos le pasaba?

El castaño lo notó, lo supo en cuanto la vio parada en su puerta con esa pequeña bata rosa. Lo supo en cuanto él le preguntó y ella solo tartamudeó, por eso se acercó, porque quería sentirla cerca. Desde aquel día el que ambos estuvieron juntos y consumaron su matrimonio, él quería tenerla cerca. No supo porque, solo quería tenerla cerca, sentir su calor, su calidez.

Desde aquel día había querido tomarla y hacerla suya de nuevo, pero se contuvo, porque no era correcto y porque si habían consumado su matrimonio fue por obligación. No por su propia cuenta, aunque vaya que lo habían disfrutado…

— **¿Sakura? **

— **N-Neji… —** murmuró despacio, abrió sus ojos jade y él pudo ver como ese velo de pasión y deseo cubría esas hermosas piedras. Él no estaba lejos, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, ambos crecían en excitación y ni siquiera se habían tocado.

Sakura nerviosamente subió sus manos temblorosas y las posó a ambos lados del rostro de su esposo, las tenía frías por la inquietud y el ansia, más no importaba. Torpemente se acercó a la boca de él y con lentitud posó sus cálidos labios sobre los de Neji, el movimiento le tomó por sorpresa pero le agradaba que su esposa tomara la iniciativa. Él no lo había hecho porque no quería parecer aprovechado o que la presionaba, entonces la dejó a ella, si había sentido lo mismo que él aquella noche, se acercaría. Sino…

Dejó de lado sus pensamientos y análisis, sintió los carnosos labios de su esposa moverse con parsimonia y algo de torpeza. Un beso tierno y dulce que logró despertar mucho más su instinto, así que la tomó con una mano de la cintura para así profundizar su beso mientras que con la otra mano libre abría la puerta de la habitación.

Sakura se sintió sorprendida y excitada, ansiosa por lo que pasaría… Las manos del castaño no se hicieron esperar, en cuanto cerró la puerta deshicieron el nudo de la bata rosa y ésta cayó al piso, un pequeño camisón cubría la frágil y delineada figura de su esposa.

Sin ninguna ceremonia sus dedos deslizaron los finos tirantes del camisón rosado y este cedió ante la gravedad, una pequeña prenda salvaguardaba su intimidad. Pero no se detuvo a detallar, realmente la necesitaba, desde aquel día, aquella noche, aquel momento en que la hizo suya…

Solamente suya…

_Hasta la próxima. _

* * *

**Notas:  
**

_Bueno, lamento no haber actualizado antes pero se me ha hecho un poco dificultoso. Con **F**ecundación inesperada tardaré un poquito más, así que disculparán la tardanza. Gracias por sus reviews, follows y favorite, mil gracias no saben cuan feliz me hacen. También a las que leen **F**ecundación Inesperada, **M**adre a la fuerza e **I**nfamias, la historia nueva. Muchísimas gracias.  
_

_Nos veremos hasta la próxima actualización, espero no tardar mucho. Saludos. _


	4. Totalmente acorralados

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

**— ****Diálogo —**

— _Pensamientos —_

**Advertencias: **

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas, lenguaje inapropiado.

**Personajes: **Neji | Sakura.

**Género: **Romance.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

**C**apítulo 4.

**T**otalmente acorralados.

.

_Las ideologías nos separan, los sueños y la angustia nos unen._

* * *

No le gustaban las presiones ni las prisas, pero realmente se sentía urgido.

El deseo apremiaba, de la misma forma que los gemidos de su esposa al besar su cuello, presionar sus pechos y rozarse intencionalmente contra su sexo. Beso sus labios, lento y apasionado, la pelirosa sintió como bullía la sangre cual lava ardiente por su cuerpo.

Las manos de Neji paseaban por su cuerpo otorgándole ardientes caricias, deteniéndose en sus puntos sensibles. Sobre todo en aquel pequeño botón, al frotarlo le generó una deliciosa descarga eléctrica que le creó un espasmo ligero.

El castaño dedicó especial cuidado a su clítoris, lo masajeaba lentamente creándole una terrible desesperación y ansia a la Haruno, que lo hizo de manifiesto mediante un gimoteo. Su esposo esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa, ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, irritada por el deliberado poder que tenía sobre ella y su cuerpo en ese momento.

Así que él, en un movimiento rápido y alucinante terminó de deshacerse de las prendas que le restaban, lo cual constaba en su ropa interior. Sakura, curiosa, contempló su órgano sexual en todo su divino esplendor. Una punzada temerosa se alojó en su cuerpo y se preguntó a sí misma, ¿Cómo algo de ese tamaño entró en su cuerpo?

Sonrojada, observó a su esposo trazar una ligera sonrisa, fugaz pero arrogante. Lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño disgustada, más no le duro mucho tiempo el enfado, el peso del cuerpo del castaño la hizo volver a la realidad. Sus manos fuertes y callosas separaban sus piernas gentilmente, obteniendo el espacio suficiente para acomodarse entre ellas.

Gimió alto cuando ambos sexos se rozaron, él gruñó apretando los dientes y la mandíbula. Se contenía, podía verlo en sus facciones al endurecerse, trataba de mantener la cordura y no desatarse al punto de que podría lastimarla.

¡Pero rayos…! Le era sumamente difícil, la tenía ahí, sumisa y dispuesta para él. Húmeda, preparada para recibirlo. Y él solamente quería hundirse en ella, una y otra y otra vez hasta que los venciera el cansancio.

En ese caótico momento, se dio cuenta de que Sakura se convirtió en una especie de droga, una que no quería dejar y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Sin embargo, volviendo al presente, abrió los ojos. Los mantuvo cerrados mientras se controlaba, respiraba profundo y retenía el aire ahí, en sus pulmones, esperando así controlar el impulso de embestirla de una sola estocada.

Si bien era cierto que no era la primera vez que lo hacían, no quería lastimarla. Enfocó sus perlas con sus piedras jade, dilatados y con esa mirada cargada de deseo. Ardiente como su cuerpo…

Rozó su miembro de nuevo, Sakura se arqueó y chocó sus senos contra su duro pecho. Posesionándose en su entrada, empezó a penetrarla de forma parsimoniosa, tortuosa y excitante al mismo tiempo.

La pelirosa gimoteó y jadeó cuando se sintió colmado por su duro y palpitante miembro, él reprimió un gruñido lleno de satisfacción. Sus paredes abrazaron su erección con calidez y se retuvo, o estaba seguro que se correría ahí mismo.

Un tiempo, unos segundos, minutos, no lo sabía. Solo que cuando comenzó el movimiento y su cadera buscó el roce sus sentidos se nublaron, la llenó de besos y caricias urgentes, posesivas. Le marcó el cuello, ella el hombro.

Sí, debía admitir que estaba perdiendo el control, la urgencia de hundirse en ella lo carcomía y Sakura se lo hizo saber, le hizo entender que no era el único con aquella urgencia. Ella también, su sangre quemaba, la temperatura de la habitación subió unos tantos grados pero la de sus cuerpos abrasaba en una ardiente flama.

Neji la penetró con premura y delicadeza, la pelirosa hizo un pequeño gesto incómodo pero fue solo eso, la molestia de ser invadida repentinamente. Más no el mismo dolor de la primera vez, no, todo lo contrario. Sentirse colmada por su miembro dentro suyo era más de lo que podía recordar, podía sentirlo hundirse levemente, tan suave que parecía torturarla con sus embestidas.

— **Ne-Neji… —** gimió quedo al oído.

El castaño se estremeció, su voz sonaba erótica e incitante, dio una embestida fuerte y ella emitió un grito sorpresivo, pero no doloroso. Y lo supo cuando la escuchó gemir de nuevo y pedirle que lo hiciera nuevamente.

Sakura enredó las piernas alrededor de su cintura, permitiéndole penetraciones más profundas, más fuertes y ligeras. Pronto llegarían al orgasmo, pronto tocarían el cielo con sus manos o por lo menos, se le acercarían.

Pronto sus paredes vaginales se estrecharon alrededor de su miembro, abrazándolo con una fuerza extraordinaria. Sakura emitió un ahogado gemido, aun temiendo ser demasiado escandalosa como para despertar a todo ser que habitaba la mansión. Presionó sus piernas y enterró las uñas en la espalda de su esposo, mientras que éste únicamente soltó un ronco y gutural gruñido desde el fondo de su pecho.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sus corazones latían desbocados y pronto sintieron el agotamiento. El castaño se sostenía con sus brazos tratando de equilibrar su peso, separándose un poco del cuello de la pelirosa la observó con el rostro sonrojado, la boca abierta exhalando aire para compensar su cansancio y los ojos entrecerrados. Lucía cansada, pero él esbozó una diminuta sonrisa de orgullo.

¿A qué hombre no le gustaba ver a su mujer en tal estado de cansancio?

A cualquiera, y él no era la excepción a la regla. Respiró profundo y con mucho cuidado se retiró de su interior, la escuchó quejarse al retirarse de su cuerpo y temblar levemente.

Sin embargo, él no planeaba irse lejos, simple y sencillamente se alejó para acobijarse bajo las sábanas. La haló cuidadosamente y ella rápidamente se acomodó entre sus brazos, posando la cabeza sobre su duro pecho.

Neji cerró los ojos, también se sentía agotado. No tardó mucho para que él también se quedara dormido.

.

.

.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel atrevimiento, el siguiente día que despertó en la mañana, para su desilusión no se encontró a Neji acompañándola.

Lo único que se encontró fue una nota, donde decía que fue requerido para una misión de espionaje. Se sintió dolida, pero también angustiada… Temía que algo le pasara, no supo porque razón ese pensamiento le taladraba la cabeza y le originaba un hoyo en el estómago. De solamente pensar que algo podía pasarle…

— **No, vamos Sakura, él es un excelente ninja. Nada le pasará. —** se dijo a sí misma en voz alta.

Agitó su cabeza con vehemencia, nada podía pasarle, solo era una misión de espionaje, ¿Qué podía pasarle? No podía pasarle nada ¿verdad?

Angustiada de sus propios pensamientos e ideas, decidió continuar con aquel tejido. Aunque si lo veía bien, más parecía una red de pescador que una bufanda.

Chasqueó la lengua molesta.

— **Será mejor que me busque otro pasatiempo. **

Murmuró, era su día libre y no tenía otra cosa que hacer más que perder el tiempo en esa gran casa. Todo lo hacían los sirvientes, ella poco podía hacer por sí misma para entretenerse y ni hablar con ellos era posible. Tenían tantas ocupaciones que no quería entorpecerles el trabajo.

Soltó otro suspiro, tiró el tejido en aquella caja metálica junto con las dos agujas.

— **Sakura. —** resonó la fuerte voz de Hiashi en la sala sobresaltándola.

Al verlo parado en medio del lugar se levantó como movida por un resorte.

— **Hiashi-sama. —** saludó en voz baja y con una reverencia respetuosa.

Se enderezó y lo observó, Hiashi se parecía tanto a su esposo… Aunque en el fondo fuese más frío y ruin. Algo en su interior se removió, su mirada azotadora y dura le daban un mal presentimiento.

— **Siéntate. **

La orden le molestó, pero no le quedó de otra más que obedecer.

— **¿En qué puedo ayudarle, Hiashi-sama? **

El castaño líder del Souke la miró largamente y con una especie de desprecio bailándole en su iris perlada.

— **Por lo visto para nada. —** soltó fuertemente.

La pelirosa no entendió y demostró sorpresa en su rostro.

— **¿Disculpe?**

— **Ha pasado un mes y aun no tenemos noticias. —** dijo él, la pelirosa supo instantáneamente a que se refería y desvió los ojos acusándose a sí misma.

— **Es demasiado pronto. —** murmuró.

— **No lo es. —** replicó tajante el Hyūga mayor, su tono sonaba irritado y sus ojos duros la observaban con la acusación bailando en ellos **—. Quiero noticias pronto o buscaremos una solución alternativa. **

Eso la alertó, elevó rápidamente el rostro y lo miró con sorpresa temerosa.

— **¡¿Qué?! **

— **Como lo oíste, buscaremos a una madre sustituta si no me dan noticias de un heredero pronto. —** sentenció fuerte y con la promesa de cumplir su mandato.

— **¡No, usted no puede hacer eso!**

Sakura elevó el tono y se levantó como movida por una fuerza desconocida, segundos después, al notar la reprehensión y molestia en los ojos de Hiashi se dio cuenta de que estaba faltándole al respeto al líder del Souke.

¿Pero qué? ¡A la mierda con el respeto!

— **Usted no puede… **

— **Si puedo y lo haré si es necesario, ¡ahora siéntate! —** ordenó perdiendo la paciencia el hombre mayor.

Eso la intimidó, pasó de estar cabreada a una gata sumisa siguiendo una orden. Sonrojada y con la mirada desviada obedeció, retorcía sus manos en su regazo inconforme y con el enojo creciendo en su interior.

— **Te daré dos meses más. —** habló de nuevo Hiashi **—. Si en ese tiempo no tenemos noticias de un heredero se hará lo que yo diga. **

La pelirosa tembló, de rabia y de miedo. Lo miró, intentando componer la mueca de dolor y tratando de no derramar lágrimas.

— **Pe-Pero… **

— **Ese es el plazo. Y no permito réplicas. **

En momentos su rostro impasible pasó a la molestia por la renuencia de la Haruno, su terquedad le minaba su paciencia.

— **Si no… **

— **Hiashi. **

Una tercera voz se hizo eco en el lugar, una voz femenina y férrea. Sakura elevó la mirada inmediatamente al reconocerla, se trataba de Natsumi.

— **Déjala en paz. —** seria e impávida.

Su rostro neutro, pero su mirada lucía un brillo indiscutible de molestia. Para sorpresa de la pelirosa, Hiashi se puso de pie rápidamente y volteó hacia la hermosa mujer de su sensei. Y aunque su postura fuese impasible, creyó verle una mueca de pánico en conjunción con el asombro, para pasar al fastidio.

— **Buenas tardes… Hime-sama. —** reverenció respetuosamente el Hyūga líder del Souke.

— **Sueles tener la mala costumbre de atacar a los débiles cuando los ves desprotegidos, debí suponerlo. **

Tersó la Hatake con la mirada afilada, Hiashi también lo hizo y la contempló sopesando sus palabras. Pensando lo mejor para responder, más se quedó callado y no dijo nada. No quería decir más de la cuenta y revelar lo que no debía ser revelado.

— **Creo que está malinterpretándolo, Natsumi-san. **

Para Sakura no pasó desapercibido el cambio, él acababa de tener un desliz y ella lo notó. A lo mejor eso les ayudaría en algo…

— **De todos modos, ya me retiraba. —** añadió de forma de lo más natural, seguido se giró hacia Sakura y ésta se sobresaltó **—. Dos meses. —** le recordó, lo que la hizo estremecerse del miedo.

— **Adiós, Hiashi. —** se despidió _gentilmente_ la Hatake.

Dícese gentilmente en el lenguaje de los Hatake, corriéndolo con la voz y la mirada, y por si se negaba; lo hacía de forma manual y muy personal.

El castaño se retiró y la pelirosa por fin pudo respirar, había retenido el aire desde que vio como Natsumi e Hiashi hablaban de forma familiar, le llamó la atención y le generó muchas preguntas.

— **¿Sakura, estás bien? **

La voz de la esposa de su sensei le llegó lejana, al notarla, observó su rostro preocupado. Seguramente estaba pálida, del miedo, de la incertidumbre y de la angustia.

Asintió, trató de recuperar la compostura pero le fue bastante complicado.

— **¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —** preguntó suavemente.

La Haruno no sabía si debía hablar, si debía involucrar a más gente en ese problema cuando solo les concernía a ellos y nadie más.

Agitó su cabeza, despejó su mente y fingió una sonrisa despreocupada.

— **Nada de importancia. —** contestó.

Natsumi la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— **¿Segura? —** la pelirosa afirmó no estando segura.

Pero no titubeó, únicamente bajó la mirada y sopesó lo que acababa de pasar, frunció el ceño y una pregunta se le atoró en la garganta. ¿Debía o no hacerla?

A lo mejor obtenía información beneficiosa. O le daban un revés.

Bien o mal, la haría, nada perdía aparte de la saliva gastada para hacerla.

— **Natsumi-san… —** llamó cautelosamente, la esposa de Kakashi la miró y tomó asiento frente a ella esperando que continuara **— ¿De dónde conoces a Hiashi-sama? **

Dudó por un instante pero al final lo hizo, ya estaba hecho, su interrogante fue emitida y a la espera de lo que la esposa de su sensei tuviera que decirle. Estaba dispuesta a aguantar un regaño por metiche de ser posible.

— **De dónde no puedo decirte. —** habló finalmente Natsumi, la respuesta la desilusionó y le hizo bajar la mirada decepcionada **—. Pero puedo decirte que mis padres y ancestros conocen al Clan Hyūga. Se podría decir que estamos ligados de alguna manera. **

Eso le hizo elevar el rostro, Natsumi le sonría dulcemente mientras cerraba los ojos en un gesto amable e inocente. Aunque su respuesta era vaga, le generaba una especie de cosquilla y misterio.

¿De dónde podrían conocerse la familia de la esposa de su sensei y el Clan Hyūga?

— **¡Oh, por cierto! Venía a avisarte que pronto serán los festejos en la aldea y necesitaremos de mucha ayuda, espero puedas colaborarnos. **

La pelirosa parpadeó varias veces ante el repentino cambio de tema, enseguida sonrió complacida. Esa sería una buena excusa para salir de su encierro, y estaba segura que el Souke no se opondría a lo que tuviera que ver con asuntos de la aldea. Aun así fuera un miserable festival.

— **¡Claro! Cuenta conmigo, Natsumi-san. —** reverenció con una sonrisa, que la mujer no le molestó responder.

Pasaron un rato más hablando de cosas triviales, como lo que harían y los preparativos para las festividades de la aldea y los puestos. A Sakura le entusiasmaba mucho. Siempre fue amante de esas cosas, fiestas y festivales de celebración, bailes de conmemoración, etc.

— **Bien, yo me retiro Sakura. Seguro Kakashi ya debe estar exhausto con Ichiro. —** soltó una risita divertida.

Dejar a su esposo a cargo de su primogénito era toda una odisea, él siempre se escudaba en que era un pequeño demonio difícil de controlar. Aunque claro, al final aceptaba gustoso el trabajo. Y cuando llegaba los encontraba de lo más acomodados en el sofá, exhaustos y dormidos.

— **Gracias por tomarme en cuenta, Natsumi-san. —** le dijo infinitamente agradecida.

La Hatake negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

— **No hay nada que agradecer. —** le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dispuso a encaminarse a la salida, pero se detuvo a medio camino y dio media vuelta hacia ella.

Sakura, extrañada se quedó mirando, su rostro lucía pensativo y su iris distante. Como pensando las palabras adecuadas que iba a decir.

Luego la observó, sus ojos clavados en ella, serios y firmes.

— **Busca entre libros y pergaminos, las mejores reglas están escritas y ocultas entre lo obvio. No te quedes solo con lo que te demandan, busca tu propia salida. —** articuló neutra, la Haruno abrió los ojos asombrada y extrañada al mismo tiempo **—. Estoy segura de que encontrarás algo que te marque la salida, cuando eso suceda… —** pausó y le sonrió enigmática, con un raro brillo en su iris rojizo **—… Búscame, te daré lo que falta para que te sostengas. — **concluyó **—. Nos vemos. **

Se despidió y salió de la habitación antes de que ella pudiera emitir palabra alguna. Pasmada y sin palabras, así se quedó mirando el lugar que hasta hace unos minutos ocupaba Natsumi.

¿Qué le habrá querido decir? ¿A qué se refería?

No lo sabía, pero si había algo que conocía… Que tomaría su consejo, a lo mejor eso los libraría de la reciente amenaza de Hiashi.

Pronto y de forma exagerada corrió hacia la biblioteca, algo debía encontrar, algo debía ayudar…

.

.

.

Tomó la botella de sake, quitó el tapón y pronto vertió el líquido en el pequeño vaso de cristal.

No pudo darle un sorbo al trago cuando una presencia se exteriorizó en su despacho.

— **¿Es qué acaso no sabes usar las puertas? —** preguntó con voz raposa y fastidiada.

— **¿Quieres que los demás empiecen a indagar? —** contraatacó una aguda voz femenina.

El hombre solo la miró a través del cristal del vaso mientras le daba un trago a la bebida, pronto sintió el líquido quemándole la garganta en un placentero atisbo de vitalidad que le recorrió las venas.

— **¿Qué es lo que quieres? **

La pregunta fue hecha con tono desganado e irritado, la presencia de ella en su lugar de descanso no era lo que más le gustaba. De hecho, su aparición no le agradaba en ningún sentido.

La fémina sonrió sardónica, verlo en ese estado de inapetencia le era totalmente divertido. Era lo menos que se merecía, sin embargo, no se podía permitir tales sentimientos.

Así que recompuso su mueca de seriedad y solemnidad.

— **Ya sabes por qué razón estoy aquí, Hiashi. No es como que me agrade estarte fastidiando, pero quiero recordarte que tanto tú como tu amado consejo del Souke están en mis manos. Y puedo acabar con todos tan rápido que ni siquiera sabrán por dónde les llegó el golpe, ¿entiendes? **

El castaño regresó la mirada hacia la serena mujer que lo miraba seriamente, ella no jugaba, _ellos_ no jugaban. Él lo sabía, su Clan lo sabía y tomar sus advertencias no solo era algo de temer, era lo más sabio que podían hacer.

— **No serías capaz… **

Su voz sonó firme, pero por dentro dudó en su propia réplica. Sin embargo, él no era hombre que se doblegara ante una mujer, aun así ésta tuviera la sartén por el mango. Daría pelea.

— **¿Quieres probarme? **

Esa era una latente amenaza, delicada y calmada, pero no por eso dejaba de ser una clara advertencia.

— **Tu consejo y el de esta aldea están a mi merced, Hiashi. — **evocó severamente **—. No me provoquen…, porque no tienen idea de lo que puede desatar mi ira. —** continúo **—. Tanto que ni Naruto con máxima evocación de poder podrá detenerme. Así que no tomes mis palabras a la ligera. **

— **¿Y qué quieres que haga yo, que me quede de brazos cruzados? **

Molestó azotó la mano contra el escritorio, ella ni se inmutó.

— **Es lo que deberías hacer. —** respondió rotunda y con la mirada fija en él **— ¿O ya se te olvidó todo el daño que has causado en el pasado? ¿Lo que ha hecho tu ambición por tu puesto como líder del Souke? ¿Se te olvida Hiashi? **

El hombre dio dos pasos atrás, desvió la mirada adolorida por los recuerdos. Su hermano, Neji…

— **¿Por qué tienes que recordármelo? **

En voz baja le cuestionó pero no la miró.

— **Para que recuerdes cuál es tu lugar y dejes de fastidiar. **

Un momento de silencio, un sosiego incómodo y un aura negativa. La escuchó dar dos pasos girándose dispuesta a irse de ahí.

— **Sabes que no puedo hacerlo… —** articuló él bajo, ésta solamente medio giró su cabeza para mirarlo por encima de su hombro.

— **Estoy cansada de tus excusas, mi advertencia está hecha y seguirá en pie. —** le dijo únicamente **—. De igual forma, ese sello será removido la rama secundaria, Hiashi. No tenían el derecho de enjaularlos en algo tan cruel y tener ustedes todo el control. **

— **No tienes como refutarnos. —** se exaltó.

Pero la mujer solamente le sonrió de forma enigmática, lo que le contestó esa frase. Era obvio que no la tenía pero la encontraría, y ahí si nadie podría hacer nada… Estarían en una posición que venían evitando desde hacía años.

La disolución del sello del pájaro enjaulado. Lo que convertiría a la rama del Bouke en algo mucho más fuerte que la rama primaria, mucho más y debido a una sola persona…

— **Estás advertido, Hiashi. **

Y antes de que él pudiera decir algo más, el báculo que portaba dio un golpe en el suelo y ella desapareció. Dejándolo con el temor e incertidumbre.

Si eso sucedía, sus hijas serían las más perjudicadas… Y posiblemente, las únicas marcadas…

Se dejó caer en la silla sosteniéndose la cabeza, si tan solo no le hubiera hecho eso a su hermano, si tan solo…

Ya no había vuelta atrás, no podía ceder pero podía evitar que sus hijas fueran las que pagaran sus errores.

— **Hotaru, llama a Hinata y a Hanabi. Necesito hablar con ellas. —** se dirigió al hombre que acababa de entrar por la puerta de su despacho.

El hombre asintió y reverenció atentamente, enseguida se retiró.

No, sus hijas no pagarían por su culpa.

* * *

**Notas:**

_Algo breve, mil disculpas por tardar en la actualización, espero sea de su agrado. El lemmon fue ligero nada gráfico, pero bueno, ya veré si los que siguen son mejores. A ver que les parece, hasta pronto. Cuídense.  
_


End file.
